


Insomnia(I Can't Sleep)

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bang Chan-centric, Carried, Carrying, Don't Like Don't Read, Fainting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Insomniac Bang Chan, M/M, Polyamorous Stray Kids Ensemble, Sick Chan, Sleep Deprivation, Soft Stray Kids Ensemble, Work In Progress, protective Stray Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone, Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Stray Kids Ensemble
Kudos: 18





	Insomnia(I Can't Sleep)

**2:14 AM**

_Dammit why can't I do this?_

Chan put his face in hands in frustration.He'd been in the studio all night and no matter how hard he tried,Chan just couldn't find a satisfactory sound for the new song.

 _Aren't you supposed to be the leader?_ He thought self-deprecatingly. _What would your members think if they saw you right now?_

_They'd think I'm pathetic._


End file.
